·Pιяøмαηíα·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque la piromanía era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común, eso y el no importarles las reglas en cualquier situación::...
1. Just The Way I Am

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Holass de Nuevo!**__!_** Creo que este sería el último 'OneShot' que suba (al menos en este fandom) y... Bueno, este originalmente era un OneShot como regalo a mi _queridísima __amiga, Kiyomi, la cual me esta sobornando para que les suba sus 'regalos de cumpleaños' _Si no eres ella, obvia lo anterior _:)_**

**..::Dedicado a Kiyo... Aunque no creo que te guste aunque no mate a nadie, no puse DxG, pondré toques DxC y esto será DxI ::.. **

**Aclaración: Serán chapters cortos pero seguidos, dependiendo que _cierta persona_ pague con lo que debe (A) ;)**

**No hay advertencias... Aún... Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!_  
_**

* * *

**Piromanía**

Ellos tenían en común ser adictos al fuego aunque, en realidad eso era una de las pocas cosas que los unía. La piromanía y el no importarles las reglas en cualquier situación.

Izzy, así se llamaba la chica que vivía enfrente de _su _casa. Hace poco se había mudado sola ya que sus demás familiares se habían quedado en Escocia. Cuando se aburría de estar adentro de esa pequeña vivienda ella siempre se ponía los auriculares al volumen más alto y cantaba esa canción que la describía a la perfección mientras jugaba distraídamente con un encendedor, encendiéndolo y apagándolo. La pequeña llamarada aparecía y desaparecía, aparecía y desaparecía. La pelirroja se delataba, _o al menos eso pensaba Duncan que __no__ la espiaba desde su ventana del cuarto, _pero aunque sí lo hiciese, esa chica no parecía haberlo notado ya que ella parecía vivir en su propio mundo cuando estaba en su casa, o sí lo notaba y no le hacía el menor caso al _¿acoso?_ de Duncan.

—Cariño, ¿Por qué no invitas a tu amiguita que vive en frente?— Preguntó la madre del punk mientras cortaba unos tomates una _linda_ noche que llovía. Duncan apartó la vista del televisor y se levantó yendo para la cocina. –Tu padre llamó hace poco y por la lluvia dijo que no llegará para cenar –seguía diciendo calmadamente, ahora yendo hacia la heladera —, pero me lo dijo tarde y nos sobra comida y…

Aunque no la veía sabía que su madre estaba haciendo una mueca. Duncan se recostó en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba cansadamente.

— …No te gusta tirar la comida, blah, blah, blah… —Terminó la frase el de mohawk verde con algo de molestia y rodando los ojos. –Pero, sólo se como se llama esa chica por lo que me contó Geoff –se excusó sagazmente, y sonriendo con orgullo ante la media mentira.

—Oh, ya veo… —sonrió algo decepcionada. –Entonces esa chica debe estar muy sola…

—Quieres que aún vaya, ¿no es así?— Con algo de pesadez dejó los rodeos y miró firmemente a su madre. El rostro de aquella mujer rubia se había iluminado por un segundo cuando dejaba la bolsa de la lechuga en la encimera.

— ¿Podrías hacer eso?— Volteó su cabeza para verlo mientras sonreía cálidamente. Duncan se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía al living para apagar el televisor e ir a la casa de esa tal Izzy.

—Voy –gritó para avisarle a su madre mientras abría la puerta principal, sintiendo la fuerte brisa y viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían con firmeza.

— ¡Lleva un paraguas!

* * *

Sólo había cruzado la calle (que parecía más un río que una calle, según Duncan) y se estaba muriendo de frío. No le había hecho caso a su madre y sólo había tomado una campera con capucha, aunque no era muy gruesa servía para "cubrirse" el mohawk. Rió levemente mientras golpeaba la puerta de la chica. Si el comentario de cubrirse su peinado lo hubiera hecho en voz alta hubiera jurado que sonó como Trent y su cabello, claro, Duncan no lo admitiría.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica que no abre la maldita puerta?— Gruñó mientras golpeteaba más fuerte, pero nada, parecía que esa casa—apartamento estaba vacía, salvo por la luz que estaba encendida en el cuarto de ella. Ya molesto y harto de la lluvia tomó el pestillo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no tenía seguro. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la casa, no se mojaría ni congelaría más tiempo.

Apenas entró a la casa vio el decorado y los muebles que tenía, lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo de moquete rojo muy cerca.

— ¡Así que tú eres el punk acosador!— Dijo orgullosa Izzy con un pie en la espalda de Duncan.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Saltaste y me tiraste o qué?— Preguntó extremadamente sorprendido cuando vio la pose de la chica, ella asintió con la cabeza, aún con la mueca de orgullo y con los rizos moviéndose al mismo tiempo dándole un aire cómico a la pelirroja. — ¿Estás loca?— Cambió de tema mientras se intentaba levantar.

—Puede ser –sonrió con picardía mientras alejaba su pie de ese chico. — ¿Pero quién eres tú y porque siempre me ves por la ventana de tu cuarto?— Inquirió seria mientras lo apuntaba y amenazaba con un cucharon que había sacado de…

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— Cada vez el pelinegro estaba más confundido, extrañado y asombrado ante la actitud de esa rara chica de ojos verdes.

— Ah, tu sabes, de la cocina, ¿sino de donde más sacaría un cucharon?— Respondió con tono normal y encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero respóndeme –volvió a insistir.

—Esto… Soy Duncan y no te miró a ti, miró lo que tengo enfrente de mi casa— contestó mientras seguía examinando la casa. Según los cuadros que estaban colgados su familia parecía ser de verdad escocesa.

—Ok, así que era eso –comentó contenta mientras iba para la cocina y le hacia una señal al punk para que la siguiera.

—Hm… Izzy— la llamó antes de ir y ella dejó su caminata, volteándose para verlo —, eres pirómana, ¿cierto?— Le preguntó en tono burlón mientras le enseñaba un encendedor, y como en un juego, lo encendía y lo apagaba. La pelirroja sonrío animada ante eso. — ¿Quieres jugar? —Sonrió perverso y una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Bien, está corto, de seguro que esta del asco, pero es lo único que se me había ocurrido para comenzar a unir a esos dos... Vaya pareja que me tocó =-_-= Pero en fin, fue... Para variar xD  
Las canciones que escuchaba Izzy, para que se den una idea (si es que alguien lee esto ) son de Skye Sweetnam y de Cascada =P **

**No tengo nada más para decir salvo que... En el siguiente Chap creo que habrán toques DxC y de alguna pareja más :)**

**Me voy yendo, Besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review? **

**PD Para Kiyomi: Ejem, la primer paga del trato, Kiyo... Así también subiré los demás :)**


	2. Pyromania

**Disclaimer: TD series** no** me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah...**

_**Hello Everbody! **_**Ya ni me acuerdo si es esto era un longfic pero ya que... Una conti corta de momento =^w^=, creo que será ThreeShot (: y por cierto, Mil Grazz por los r&r!**

**·Aclaración&Advertencia» **Sólo por aclarar, sucede luego de la cena de los chicos con la mamá de Duncan :), no hay advertencias raramente =^0^=

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**·Piromanía·**

—Justo tenía que proponerle quemar cosas cuando llueve –se lamentó punk por lo bajo. No es que él fuese optimista o algo parecido pero creía que pararía de llover pronto porque _debía parar y ya._ Una buena lógica de parte de Duncan.

— ¿También hablas contigo mismo? –. La pelirroja lo miró sonriendo mientras seguía debajo de la lluvia. Al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto estar en medio del parque central… en plena tormenta.

—No contestaré eso… Pero sabes que estás loca, mucho, ¿no? –preguntó colocándose la capucha para acompañarla. Después de todo él había sido el de la idea y ella tan sólo la que aportó el lugar.

—Sí, y me gusta –le contestó ya sin mirarlo y levantando el rostro mientras dejaba los ojos cerrados. _Qué bien que aceptaba el hecho—. _Aunque tú no has visto nada.

Duncan seguía sin entenderla así que tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de suspirar. Miró luego al oscuro cielo. La cosa no parecía que fuera a mejorar.

—Creo que no podremos quemar nada –gruñó el chico mirando su encendedor, el cual la de ojos verdes tomó sin previo aviso.

—Nunca digas eso. –Sonrió de modo _perverso_ mientras encendía una llama pequeña que fue apagada por una brisa fuerte—. ¡Encendedor malo, no te apagues! –le gruñía y rezongaban mientras que con la mano libre lo señalaba ante la mirada excéntrica del de mohawk verde.

—Esto apesta… —. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos a la vez que se recostaba a la corteza húmeda de un árbol. Luego miró al costado, distraído.

—No lo creo… —dijo Izzy desde otro lado mientras tomaba dos piedras grandes del suelo.

— ¿Me quieres matar con eso?—. Duncan enarcaba una ceja mientras la veía de soslayo.

Ella no contestó aunque si le oyera, se encontraba sentada en el césped mojado y examinando las piedras con detenimiento. Un relámpago iluminó el escenario detrás de la chica pero a ésta no pareció importarle.

—¡Alá! Fuego –festejó la de cabello rizado pero el punk no entendió porque ya que se encontraba de espaldas a ella ya que _no podía mojar el celular._

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –empezó a preguntar pero la simple respuesta la encontró solo al ver la rama _encendida _que tenía Izzy en sus manos. Era bastante grande (la rama y la llamarada) como para que las gotas de lluvia la apagasen—. Woah…

—Gracias, gracias, llevo el fuego en las venas—. Y aún sosteniendo con una mano la _antorcha _hizo una clara reverencia.

— ¿Pero sabes qué?—. Oh, claro, Duncan no se podía quedar atrás así que arrancó una rama y la acercó a la pequeña llama de su encendedor—. Yo también puedo jugar–exclamó orgulloso cuando le enseñaba _su obra maestra._

—Como el jefe del los militares decía para captarme, ¡fuego! –rió la chica colocándose en pose de pelea aunque, usaba la recién creada antorcha como una espada.

— ¿Jefe de los militares? Definitivamente debo oír esa historia –comentó el de ojos aqua mientras imitaba la pose de ella pero con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, la tormenta poco a poco se fue calmando.

* * *

— ¿Sabes? Creo que olvidé decirle a tu madre que la cena estuvo rica –le habló una vez terminada la _pelea_ con ramas encendidas. Ahora Izzy se encontraba acostada en el suelo, exhausta, y el punk estaba tan sólo recostado y con el encendedor en la mano.

— ¿Uh?—. Lo había tomado desprevenido _de nuevo _pero ¿_cuándo demonios había gateado hasta donde estaba él como para quedar tan cerca de su rostro?_

—Me agradas, quizás podamos ser amigos –le comentó como si de la hora o el clima se tratase.

—Quizás –repitió pícaro al pensar en su situación—, pero por ahora sólo quiero encender chispas de nuevo… —. Y dicho eso, aprovechando la cercanía la besó y ella no se negó.

—Creo que tu madre ya no nos va a creer cuando le digamos lo de ir a buscar el móvil a mi casa… ¡Digamosle que los aliens nos quisieron abducir!

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Ya tengo planeado como será el siguiente -y final- chap si es que merece conti~ =^w^=, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y/o tomarse el tiempo de reviewiar! :D  
****Como me traumé con las historias de Crepypasta raramente ando inspirada y con ganas de seguir los fics que hace tiempo nos actualizo~ (véase, Mιѕ Áиgєℓєѕ Gυαяdιαηєѕ u.u) así que espero leerlos pronto ;D, Besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaaw!  
¿Dejas un Review?  
+ Reviews = Actualización + rápida xD **


End file.
